Tomato Ramen (Narufemsasu)
by mikakyra
Summary: "Aku gak suka Tomat lebih baik dibuang saja!" "APA!". "JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH TOMATKU!..." (Narufemsasu) #update chapter 9! Yosh! Udah update lagi nih...
1. Chapter 1

Cerita kedua dari FF Fem sasuke yang pertama (Kisah sedihku)

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NarufemSasu, SasoHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, gaje, Don't like don't read!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

**TomatoRamen**

Chapter 1

'Brem… Brem… Brem….. Strttttttt….' Laju motor Honda CBR1000RR orange itu terhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang yang besar. Pengendara motor tersebut terlihat kesal karena kehadiranya tidak disadari oleh penjaga gerbang tersebut.

'Tit…. Tit….' Setelah membunyikan klakson beberapa kali akhirnya gerbang tersebut terbuka, dan penunggang motor itu langsung melesat masuk.  
Saat penunggang motor tersebut melambatkan motornya tepat didepan pos penjaga, satpam disana hanya bisa diam membungkuk, keringat dingin mulai terlihat diwajah satpam tersebut. Saat motor tersebut mulai menambah kecepatanya memasuki kawasan sekolah SMA yang bagai istana itu dan penunggang motor itu tak terlihat lagi, satpam tersebut langsung menghela nafas merasa lega.

Bagunan sekolah ini sangat megah, didepanya terdapat taman yang luas ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman hias, serta disepanjang jalan ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan. Juga dilengkapi dengan adanya air mancur, bangku-bangku untuk duduk, beberapa kolam ikan dan jembatan-jembatan kecill yang menjadi pengubung antar kolam tersebut, benar-benar sekolah elit.

'srttt..' penunggang motor tersebut memarkirkan motornya diparkiran yang cukup sepi, karena parkiran tersebut memang hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya ia langsung melepaskan helm hitamnya 'syu….' Angin berhembus mengibarkan helaian rambut pirangnya serta menerpa wajah tan tampanya yang dihiasi tiga garis pudar dipipinya tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menutup kedua matanya mencoba merasakan kesejukan yang dibawa angin yang menerpa. Setelah angin itu berhenti, pemuda tersebut membuka kedua matanya melihatkan kedua bola mata yang berwarna biru safir dengan sorot mata yang tajam bagai mata elang.  
Resleting jaket hitamnya ia buka, membiarkan jaket tersebut terurai tertiup angin seiring dengan langkah kakinya meninggalkan parkiran tersebut menaiki lift khusus.

'ting' lift khusus terbuka dan terlihatlah koridor sekolah lantai dua bagian gedung barat yang tampak sepi itu. Wajar saja koridor sekolah tersebut sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09:00, KBM sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"huh… kenapa lagi si Panato tiba-tiba nyuruh aku dateng kesini?! Dia kan tau kalo aku baru pulang".

Ketika pemuda tersebut akan melewati sebuah pintu ruang kelas 'bruk..' 'aw…' ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya dari samping, karena saking kencangnya orang tersebut sampai terpental sendiri menabrak tubuh kokoh/kuat pemuda itu dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Pemuda itupun menoleh pada sosok yang telah menabraknya itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk dilantai dengan posisi kedua tangan yang memegangi pantatnya seperti mengurangi rasa nyeri.

"hei kau!... lihat-lihat kalau jalan!...".  
"e…. iya, maaf. Aku gak sengaja, soalnya tadi aku buru…..".

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika gadis tersebut medongak, melihat siapa orang yang telah ia tabrak. Pemuda yang ada dihadapanya itu adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan, bagaikan seorang pangeran dari kayangan. Sungguh sangat rupawan, berkulit tan, hidung mancung, dan matanya…. Ketajaman sorot matanya dapat menyedot gadis itu masuk kedalam pesonanya sampai ia tak menyadari kepergian pemuda tampan tersebut dari hadapanya.

"Sasuke?!... Sasuke!?...".

Perempuan setengah baya itu menepuk pundak Sasuke, gadis itu (Sasuke) akhirnya sadar kembali dari hayalanya.

"e?... iya bu". Sasuke langsung berdiri "ada apa bu Anko?".  
"kamu sedang apa disini? Tadi katanya kamu mau izin ke belakang?".  
"oia, maaf bu saya permisi".

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke toilet, melihat hal itu guru tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bel istirahat tlah berbunyi, anak-anak siswa/I KHS (Konoha High School) itupun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang menuju ke kantin, taman, perpustakaan dan ada yang memilih tinggal didalam kelas (di kelas XF).

"Hinata, kita ke kantin yuks?".  
"nggak ah Sasuke, aku nitip aja yah?".  
"ya…. Kok nitip sih? Ayo bareng makan di kantin aja yuks?".  
"hm… ya udah dech, ayo".  
"hei!... Sasuke, Hinata kalian mau kemana?".  
"kami mau ke kantin, ada apa Kiba?".  
"aku ikut bareng sama kalian yah? Soalnya temen yang lain udah pada duluan ke kantin".  
"oke deh".

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kelas melewati beberapa koridor sambil mengobrol, maklumlah mereka baru pertama kali kenal ditahun pertama sekolah dan saling mengakrabkan diri.

"oia kita masuk kesini sudah mau satu bulan ya? Tapi aku masih belum tau semua tempat di sekolah ini".  
"iya Sasuke, kamu betul banget".  
"kalian ini mana tau seluruh tempat di sekolah ini, kalau kalian cuma diem di kelas aja jarang keliling sekolah".  
"yah mau bagaimana lagi Kiba, sekolah ini kan luas banget. Aku takut kalau sampai kesasar".  
"bener tuh yang Hinata bilang, lagian emang kamu udah tau semua tempat di sekolah ini?".  
"ya…. Belum semuanya juga sih, hehehe….".  
"huh!... dasar kamu ini".

Sasuke sedikit mendorong bahu Kiba, mereka bertiga bercanda sambil menuju kantin.

"hehe… ya maaf, oia kalian duluan aja ya kekantinya aku tiba-tiba aja kebelet nih. Sampai jumpa di kantin".

Kiba langsung berlari kecil kemudian berbelok di lorong depan, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"huh…. dia itu, kebelet aja sampe bilang-bilang".  
"hihihi… iya yah. Oia Sasuke tadi kamu kenapa? Kata ibu Anko tadi kamu bengong didepan pintu kelas?".  
"oia aku baru inget Hinata!". Sasuke tampak bersemangat seperti menemukan sekotak peti harta karun "tadi aku gak sengaja nabrak cowok ganteng….. banget!".  
"oh ya?".  
"iya, cowok itu tuh pokoknya ganteng banget! Pokoknya semua actor tuh kelewat gantengnya sama dia!, tapi aneh… sudah hampir satu bulan kita disini tapi kok aku baru ngeliat dia yah? Apa dia murid baru disini yah? Tapi…. Perasaan dia gak pake seragam sekolah dech. Aduh….. kok aku jadi lupa begini sih?".  
"wah… masa sie?, tapi menurut aku sih yang paling ganteng tuh cuma dia".  
"iya, ya aku juga ngerti. Cie…. Yang lagi kasmaran sama kak Sasori".  
"st…. ". Hinata langsung menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya mukanya langsung bersemu merah "Sasuke jangan kenceng-kenceng dong ngomongnya! Gimana kalo ada yang denger?".  
"hehehe… iya maaf deh. Oia kalau boleh tau kenapa sih kamu bisa suka sama kak Sasori?".  
"aku juga gak tau kenapa Sasuke, tapi pas waktu aku baru bangun dari pingsan. Yang pertama kali aku liat tuh muka kak Sasori yang deket banget sama muka aku, dan entah kenapa jantung aku jadi deg-degan. Mungkin itu awal aku suka sama dia, trus juga dia orangnya baik banget. Apalagi dia trus bantuin kita pas kita lagi MOS".  
"iya juga sih, tapi wajar aja kan dia bantuin kita pas lagi MOS. Kan dia ketua osis disini".

'kryuk…..' tiba-tiba Sasuke memegangi perutnya

"aduh… cacing aku udah pada nyanyi nih ayo buruan kita ke kantin!".

Sasuke langsung berlari duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke tunggu aku!...".

Kemudian Hinata pun ikut berlari, mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang sudah terpaut jauh di depanya.

~Sesampainya di kantin~

"yha…. Kok bangkunya udah penuh semua, gimana nih Sasuke?".  
"hm…. Gimana ya?...".

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan inipun berpose berfikir, meletakan telunjuk jarinya didagu menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang sudah cantik itu sampai membuat beberapa laki-laki blushing yang tak sengaja melihatnya , tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari barisan bangku sebelah kanan paling ujung. Seketika mata hitam gadis itupun melihat kearah tersebut. Sasukepun ikut melambaikan tanganya.

"Sepertinya kita dapat tempat duduk nih Hinata, ayo!".

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuanya, menuju kesekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang makan. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, mereka semua adalah orang kaya diatas rata-rata. Terlihat dari penampilan mereka yang terkesan rapih dan cool.

"eh… tunggu Sasuke...".

Tapi terlambat, mereka sudah sampai didepan meja tersebut.

"hei Sasuke, tadi kamu ngapain berdiri aja disitu?".  
"tadi kami sedang nyari kursi kak Sasori, tapi bangku di kantin ini udah penuh semua".  
"owh ya udah gabung aja sama kita".

Ajak seorang teman Sasori yang sedang asik makan itu.

"boleh nih kak?".  
"iya, duduk aja. Oia temen kamu ini". Sasori terlihat memperhatikan Hinata "kalo gak salah nama kamu…..".

Sasori terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat, ketika Hinata akan membuka mulutnya Sasuke dengan cepat menyahutinya duluan.

"Hinata kak, namanya Hinata".  
"owh iya Hinata. Yang waktu itu pingsan pas waktu upacara dihari pertama MOS kan?".  
"e…. iya kak".

Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke tau Hinata selalu gugup dan kadang salah tingkah ketika sedang berada didekat Sasori.

"oia, ayo duduk. Jangan berdiri terus".

Sasori menggeser sedikit duduknya, melihat kesempatan ini Sasuke langsung mendudukan Hinata disamping Sasori sedangkan ia sendiri duduk disebelah Shino yang berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia ingin sahabat yang ia kenal pada waktu MOS itu dekat dengan Sasori dan berharap mereka berdua bisa segera bersama.

"oia kalian mau pesan apa?".  
"kamu mau minum apa Sasuke?".  
"e… a…. aku pesan jus alpukat aja".  
"kita pesan dua bakso, satu jus tomat dan alpukat".  
"oke. Mba!".

Salah satu pelayan di kantin itupun mendekati mereka.

"Saya pesan dua porsi bakso, satu jus tomat dan alpuka".  
"baik, pesanan akan segera saya antar".  
"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku mungkin kalian baru-baru ini melihat mereka. Ini Deidara, Shino, dan ini Sikamaru. Nah… teman-teman ini Sasuke dan Hinata".  
"salam kenal kak".

Sasuke dan Hinata serempak bicara.

"wah… ternyata adik kelas kita cantik-cantik juga ya? aku jadi nyesel nih gak ikutan bantuin kamu Sasori".

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda ini menyipitkan salah satu matanya pada Sasuke dan Hinata, melihatnya Sasuke jadi sedikit begidik ngeri dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut membalasnya.

"yah… kamu sih Dei ikut-ikutan Naruto aja. Kalian juga Shino, Shika".  
"hehehe…. Yah.. kan kamu tau sendiri Sasori, di London kan Naru gak ada yang nyemangatin selain kami, iya gak?. Lagian juga aku di sana untuk mengupdate acara olimpiade itu sama anak klub SOSMED".  
"iya, bener banget tuh Shino. Oia ngomong-ngomong apa kabar ya Naruto? Setelah kita balik dari London kok dia gak ngabarin kita sih? Udah gitu klub SOSMED belum update berita lagi".  
"iya ya? padahalkan kalo gak salah finalnya di adain minggu ini".  
"kamu sih Shika, kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak kita buru-buru pulang?".  
"sory, sory dech. Ya… mau gimana lagi sih Cewek akukan pas hari itu mau ultah. Masa aku gak hadir diacara ultahnya? Kan gak enak sama calon mertua".  
"huh….. dasar kamu ini".

Mereka bertiga (Sasori, Shino dan Deidara) serempak menjitak kepala Shikamaru, melihat kejadian itu Sasuke dan Hinata ikut tertawa kecil.

"oia kak, Naruto itu siapa?".  
"jadi kamu belum tau Sasuke?".  
"Naruto tuh sohib kita, dia sekarang lagi ngikutin olimpiade sains tingkat internasional di London".

Shino menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada bicara bangga.

"wah… temen kakak itu pasti pinter banget ya? Keren banget sampai tingkat internasional".  
"jelas lah, oia kaliankan masih baru di sekolah ini. Kalau kalian mau tau semua informasi tentang sekolah kita kalian gabung aja digroup K-XO, semua info terupdate ada digroup ini mulai dari sekolah, mata pelajaran, guru, murid, serta life style, semuanya ada digroup ini. Yang jadi admin group ini tuh para anak-anak dari klub SOSMED & berita dari kelas social kayak Shino ini. Iya anggota klub berita".  
"berarti yang buat berita digroup ini tuh anak-anak kelas dua keatas ya kak?".  
"iya, wah…. Hei coba lihat!".

Sasori menunjukan Hpnya pada teman-temanya.

"Naruto jadi juara pertama diolimpiade sains itu".  
"wah… iya, tapi hari ini kok Naruto belum ngabarin kita ya?".  
"aku telfon dia dulu ya?".  
"oke".

TBC

Next chapter 2 becoming….


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, gaje, Don't like don't read!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

.

.

Balasan review

#nusantaraadip "udah lanjut nih

#Dimas kurosaki "sory soalnya Mira itu nama tokoh dari cerita asli yang saya buat, soalnya tokoh cerita saya ganti jadi beda di LT sama di FF nya. Udah diupdate lagi chapter satunya and udah lanjut nih chapter duanya

#Gumizaq "Sasuke saya bikin normal? Biar sesuai sama peran tokoh diceritanya

#Defri Indra Mahardika "udah lanjut nih

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

.

Shino langsung menelfon Naruto, sementara itu Sasori membantu Sasuke dan Hinata untuk bisa bergabung digroup K-XO. Melihat keakraban diantara mereka, siswi-siswi yang berada di kantin tersebut memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sirik dan sering kali mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearah mereka (Sasuke dan Hinata) merasakan perasaan tak enak dari tingkah dan tatapan mengintimidasi siswi-siswi kepadanya Hinata jadi merasa tak nyaman.

"Sasuke, gimana nih? Kenapa mereka ngeliat kita kaya gitu?".  
"udahlah Hinata". Sasuke celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kekanan sebentar untuk memastikan, lalu kembali focus dengan smartphonenya lagi "jagan perduliin mereka".  
"e… i… iya".

Hinatapun mencoba tidak memperdulikan mereka dengan melihat kearah taman yang berada disamping mereka duduk.

"nah… kalian sekarang sudah bergabung digroup K-XO, disini ada _search_ kalian bisa mencari tahu tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ini tergantung kategori yang kalian cari. Misalnya kakak klik kategori siswa kelas dua lalu ketik nama kakak sendiri, nah… disini muncul profil umum kakak dan berbagai macam informasi di sekolah ini".  
"wah… iya yah kak, banyak banget info tentang kakak".  
"hei Sasori! ayo kita ke _Bas__e __camp_! Naruto udah ada disana".  
"sejak kapan?".  
"aku juga gak tau, ayo kita cabut!".  
"ayo".

Mereka berempatpun bergegas dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang asyik main smartphone mereka, Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"kami duluan ya?".  
"iya kak".

lalu mereka berempatpun berlalu dari tempat itu.

"wah… Sasuke! Coba kamu lihat! Disini ada info kalo kak Sasori masih jomblo loh".  
"wah… bagus tuh Hinata, kesempatan kamu semakin besar. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa dapetin kak Sasori kamu kan lebih cantik daripada cewek-cewek yang tiap hari ngejer-ngejer dia".  
"e..makasih Sasuke".

Mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah.

"hahaha... Sama-sama, cie… yang lagi kasmaran nih…".  
"hu… apa-apaan si Sasuke… udah dong aku jadi malu nih".  
"hihihi… iya iya deh".  
"coba aku liat berita terpopuler ya?".  
"mm".

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapinya sambil meminum jus tomat kesukaanya.

"ya ampun…. Sasuke! Coba dech kamu lihat ini!". Hinata menunjukan layar smartphonenya ke Sasuke "berita terpopulernya tentang Naruto anak kelas XI A sains menjuarai olimpiade di London".  
"hm… coba aku perbesarin fotonya, ya ampun… Hinata! Ini tuh cowok tadi pagi yang gak sengaja aku tabrak. Ya ampun…. Dia ganteng banget….. wah ternyata banyak banget yang ngucapin selamat, aku juga ikut komentar akh".  
"eh Sasuke itukan akun punyaku".  
"oiya maaf ya Hinata saking semangatnya aku sampe lupa. Hehehe…".  
"hm… iya gak apa-apa. Oia ngomong-ngomong Kiba kemana ya?".  
"oia, kemana ya dia? ke toilet kok sampe lama banget".  
"nah… itu dia Kiba".

Hinata menunjuk kearah siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga warna merah dipipinya tersebut yang sedang melambaikan satu tanganya pada mereka, lalu Kibapun duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Kiba dari tadi kamu kemana aja? Ke toilet kok sampe lama banget?".  
"Hehehe… ya maaf dech. Tadi aku mendadak dipanggil pak Kakashi ke aula".  
"emangnya ada apa Kiba?".

Kiba tampak memperhatikan beberapa piring kosong yang berada didepanya itu, lalu beralih ke mangkuk dua temanya yang setengah habis.

"eh…. Kalian semua yang ngabisin makanan ini?".  
"huh!... kamu tuh ya masa kami makan sebanyak itu sih? Ya enggak lah…. Tadi disini kami makan sama kak Sasori dan teman-temanya".  
"wah…. Kak Sasori? Kok kalian bisa akrab sama mereka si? Kabarnya mereka itu anak populer di sekolah ini lho bahkan sampai kesekolah lain".  
"yah… hanya kebetulan aja Kiba, soalnya tadi bangku disini sudah penuh semua".  
"owh… gitu ya Sasuke?".  
"hm…".  
"oia tadi kamu dipanggil pak Kakashi? Ada apa si?".  
"owh… itu,tadi ada pengumuman pada semua ketua anak kelas X untuk memberitahukan teman kelasnya kalo minggu depan akan dilaksanakan acara camping tahunan. Acara camping ini ditunjukan khusus buat kita anak tingkat X baru untuk menentukan atau menumbuhkan minat kita memilih kelas Sains atau Sosial di kelas XI mendatang".  
"trus campingnya dimana? dan berapa lama".  
"campingnya si katanya di hutan PeringI dekat dengan kota Suna dan campingnya cuma tiga hari".  
"apa? Hutan peringi!?". Hinata tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kiba "aku gak salah denger nih Kiba?".  
"iya".  
"emangnya kenapa Hinata? Kamu tau tempat itu?".  
"gak juga sih Sasuke, cuma aku pernah denger kalo di hutan itu ada suatu padang rumput yang indah… banget".

Kiba tampak tak menghiraukan percakapan dua temanya itu, dia hanya focus melihat gelas jus berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat segar itu.

"aduh… aku haus banget nih".

Tangan Kiba nampak akan menggapai gelas jus Sasuke, tapi tanganya langsung dipukul lebih dulu oleh Sasuke.

"aduh…".  
"nggak boleh! pesan sendiri sana!".  
"huuh!... pelit amat sih?!".  
"biarin, we…".

Sasuke langsung meminum jus tomatnya sampai habis, melihat perkelahian kecil antar kedua temanya itu Hinata jadi dibuat tertawa geli.

"hihihi… Kiba, Kiba kamu gak tau ya kalo minuman Favoritnya Sasuke itu gak boleh disentuh sama orang lain, apalagi dihabisin".  
"emang ini jus apa?".  
"jus tomat".  
"hah?... jus tomat? Emang enak?".  
"ya iya lah…. Malahan enak banget…".  
"menurutku kamu jangan terlalu banyak makan tomat, nanti kamu bisa berubah jadi tomat 'bulet' Hahahaha….".  
"apa kamu bilang?!...".  
"bulet".  
"kalian berdua sudah… sudah….".

Dan akhirnya jam istirahat tersebut dihabiskan oleh ketiga teman tersebut berdebat membahas tentang buah tomat meski Hinata yang menjadi penengah diantara mereka berdua.

~di lain tempat~

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa berwarna putih gading dengan kedua tanganya yang menekuk menyangga kepala. Tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut terusik oleh suara langkah kaki yang makin jelas ia dengar.

"kalian lama sekali, kalian bawakan sesuatu untukku?".

Pemuda ini bicara tanpa sekalipun membuka kedua matanya, tampaknya pemuda ini sudah tau siapa yang mendatanginya.

"hahaha… maklum saja Naruto, tadi kami bertemu para fansgirl kami yang sempat membuat kami kualahan. Untung saja kami berhasil kabur".  
"oia ini kita bawakan sesuatu buat kamu".

Pemuda tersebut membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru safir yang sangat menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pemuda itu (Naruto) membenarkan posisinya duduk lalu mengambil semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul saat ia membuka penutupnya, makanan kesukaanya. Kemudian mereka berempat pun duduk mengisi tempat sofa yang kosong.

"akhirnya aku bisa makan ramen juga, thanks ya".  
"sama-sama".

Kemudian Naruto mulai memakan ramenya.

"Naruto kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu udah pulang dari London dan udah masuk sekolah?".  
"entahlah Shino, aku cuma mendadak kemari karna di suruh nganterin berkasnya si Panato dan gak sempet kabari kalian. Lagi pula….". Naruto meletakan sebuah kotak cukup besar diatas meja "melihat benda ini aku jadi teringat sama kalian". lalu keempat temanya itupun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil masing-masing satu kotak yang terdapat empat totak kecil yang berada didalam kotak tersebut "ya… anggap saja ini oleh-oleh dariku".  
"kebiasaan ya, paman Nagato itu".  
"wah… inikan kacamata yang_ limited edi__tio__n_ itu".

Shikamaru langsung mengambil kacamata berframe warna coklat itu, sedangkan Shino langsung meletakan snaknya dan mengambil kacamata berwarna hitam.

"huhuhu…. Keren banget, apalagi kalo yang make aku".

Deidara langsung memakai kacamata berframe warna kuning itu, sama halnya dengan rambut yang berwarna kuning kemudian berselfi ria.

"wah… thanks ya Naruto, seharusnya kami yang buat hadiah kejutan buat kamu".  
"nggak apa-apa Sasori, santai aja".  
"Hei kalian ayo kita bergroupfie dulu pake kacamata baru".  
"huuh… dasar kalian ini kekanak-kanakan sekali".  
"udahlah Sasori Ayo!…".

Shikamaru langsung menarik Naruto dan Sasori untuk foto bersama, sedangkan Deidara dan Shino sudah _stand by_ dengan pose mereka.

"Naruto kamu juga pake kacamatamu!".  
"buat apa? Kita kan sedang ada didalem ruangan?".  
"ayolah… ini untuk kenang-kenangan kita dimasa SMA".  
"huh.. iya,ya".

Akhirnya Naruto ikut mengenakan kacamata berframe orange miliknya dan merubah kaca hitam tersebut menjadi kaca transparan begitu juga dengan Sasori yang memakai kacamata berframe merahnya.

"say chirs…..".  
"chirs…"

'Cepret' satu momen kebersamaan merekapun bertambah ke album foto mereka, tak lama kemudian terdengar bel masuk berbunyi terdengar siswa/I Konoha High Scholl ribut memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"ayo kita masuk guys".

Deidara, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sasori sudah berjalan dahulu tapi ketika Deidara akan membuka pintu tersebut tangan Deidara berhenti sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu dan memalingkan pandanganya ke belakang.

"hei… Naruto, kamu kenapa masih duduk aja? Ayo kita masuk!".  
"kalian masuk saja duluan aku mau pulang, hari ini aku masih males masuk kelas". Naruto berdiri sambil mengaitkan tas dibahunya dan mendahului teman-temanya keluar dari tempat itu "aku duluan".  
"huh… kebiasaan dech Naruto itu, untung aja nilai akademik dan praktiknya bagus jadi bisa menutupi kelakuan buruknya yang sering bolos dan telat".  
"hei… jangan lupa, orangtua kita itu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini".

Shikamaru ikut menimpali omongan Deidara, dan yang lainya hanya ikut mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Shikamaru.

"ya udahlah, ayo kita segera masuk ke kelas".  
"oke".

~keesokan harinya~

Mentari mulai menampakan cahayanya dipagi hari yang cerah ini, pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas rutin sehari-hari. Terlihat di sekolah paling elit se-negara itu yang mulai ramai dimasuki oleh siswa/I nya, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07:50. Sekitar 10 menit lagi bel tanda mulainya KBM akan berbunyi, di kelas XF tampak beberapa murid yang sudah duduk rapi dibangkunya dan ada juga yang asyik mengobrol.

"duh… Sasuke kemana ya? kok belum dateng juga? Biasanya dia kan yang paling awal nyampe kelas".

Hinata langsung mengambil HPnya dan segera mengirimkan SMS to Sasuke - - send

~Di lain tempat~ tepatnya disebuah mobil Honda jazz terdengar sebuah pemberitahuan dari dalam tas biru muda lalu tampak HP tersebut diambil dan terlihat sebuah pesan masuk.

from Hinata - Sasuke kamu ada dimana? Kelas udah mau masuk, inget hari ini ada mata pelajaranya pak Kakashi

"owh ia aku sampai lupa, hari ini kan waktunya mengumpulkan tugas, pak macetnya masih lama gak pak".  
"bapak juga belum tau nona, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menitan lagi".  
"yah… kalo gitu aku bisa telat nih pak, puter balik lagi dech pak atau lewat jalan tikus aja biar cepet".  
"nona, lalu lintasnya sudah lancer lagi. Nona tidak perlu khawatir terlambat".  
"syukurlah…. Kalo gitu yang cepet ya pak?".  
"siap nona".

~setibanya di depan KHS~ Sasuke langsung bergegas turun dan berlari kearah gerbang yang akan di tutup.

"pak… stop pak!".

Sasuke terus mempercepat larinya dan tinggal tiga langkah lagi tapi… 'kreb' gerbang sudah tertutup rapat.

"yah… pak tolong bukain gerbangnya dong pak".  
"maaf bapak tidak bisa membukanya ini sudah peraturan sekolah, lebih baik adek kembali pulang".  
"yah… pak gak bisa. Hari ini tuh ada mata pelajaran yang penting, dan saya harus masuk ke kelas pak. Tolong sih pak… sekali ini aja".  
"maaf dek, bapak hanya mengikuti peraturan".

Setelah acara membujuknya gagal, Sasukepun menyusun rencana agar ia bisa masuk.

"ya tuhan… tolong kirimkan seseorang yang dapat membantuku mengatasi masalah ini….., oia Hinata!".

Lalu Sasukepun tampak mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan terlihat mulai mengetik sesuatu, dengan posisi menundukan kepalanya dan masih berdiri didepan gerbang yang besar itu.

"iya, Dei ini aku sudah ada didepan sekolah bentar lagi masuk kelas. Udah ya".

'tut' lalu laki-laki itupun mematikan smartphonenya dan memasukan kesaku jaketnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan melihat jalan didepan hingga…

'kya…' 'huah….' 'srt….' 'bltak…' 'brug….'

.

.

TBC

Next chapter 3 becoming….


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, gaje, Don't like don't read!

Story by **MikaKyra**

Balasan review ch2

For all

Aku udah ganti nih dari (guru jadi sensei) dan (kakak kelas jadi senpai). Tapi khusus dari chapter 3 aja ya? hehehehe… soalnya kalo aku edit dari awal kayaknya udah ribet gitu. Oia Juga untuk penulisan cerita/ alur/ penggambaranya semua orang punya cara atau ciri khasnya masing-masing ya, termasuk juga seperti aku yang masih penulis pemula.

Chapter 3 udah update nih. Selamat membaca… semoga suka*_^ MINNA

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke mulai buram dan gelap…. Terlihat kedua bola mata berwarna biru safir yang terlihat semakin samar, juga terdengar suara dan sentuhan tangan hangat orang tersebut dikedua pipinya sampai…. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke terlihat mulai membuka kedua matanya melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih, ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan ia melihat seorang wanita yang menggunakan jas putih panjang selutut sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit.

"Au…".  
"Ya ampun, kamu jangan dulu duduk, ayo tiduran lagi".  
"Aku gak apa-apa kok sensei".

Wanita tersebut menyodorkan segelas air mineral dan obat, melihat obat tersebut membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya seperti kebingungan.

"Ini di minum dulu, ini cuma vitamin kok agar kondisi tubuhmu cepat vit kembali".

Lalu Sasuke pun langsung mengambil segelas air mineral itu dan meminum obat tersebut.

"Makasih sensei".  
"Iya sama-sama, oia nama kamu siapa?".  
"Sasuke, oia kenapa aku bisa ada di ruang UKS ini sensei?".  
"Ya ampun… Sasuke kamu lupa yah? Tadi kamu pingsan dan kamu bisa disini karena ditolong oleh ouji loh… apa lagi dia menggendong kamu dengan gaya bridal style, ukh… jadi bikin ngiri aja nih hihihi….". sensei tersebut tampak tertawa geli "ya sudah kalo kamu masih pusing lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu disini ya. Tenang saja tadi sensei sudah beritahu teman kelas kamu kok buat izinin kamu, nah… sensei tinggal sebentar dulu ya?".

Di dalam hati Sasuke berkata "apa?... pangeran?... pingsan?..., kok aku gak inget". Melihat senseinya tersebut sudah mencapai pintu Sasuke langsung mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih Shizune sensei".  
"Iya sama-sama'.

Lalu sensei yang masih tampak muda digolongan usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala empat itupun keluar dari ruangan UKS tersebut, Sasuke mencoba duduk diranjang dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling ruang UKS.

"Huh.. ternyata cuma aku sendiri disini, sekarang sudah jam berapa ya?". Sasuke melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada di ruangan tersebut "ya ampun…. Udah jam satu siang! Aku harus segera masuk kelas!".

Sasuke segera merapihkan rambut panjang raven nya yang sedikit berantakan karna dipakai tiduran tadi dan mengikatnya ponytail, setelah itu ia menyambar tas birunya yang berada diatas meja kecil samping ranjang tempat dia terbaring tadi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan kelas XF 'glek..' Sasuke memberanikan diri mengetok pintu kelasnya itu dan menengok kedalam kelas 'tok-tok-tok' sontak semua pasang masa yang berada di kelas tersebut melihat kearahnya, termasuk seorang sensei yang duduk di paling depan.

"Iya Sasuke, silahkan masuk".  
"Maaf Kakashi sensei, saya…".  
"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kamu langsung saja duduk dibangku kamu. Tapi kamu bener sudah tidak apa-apa? Tadi sensei denger kamu tadi sempet pingsan?".  
"Iya sensei tapi saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sensei".

Lalu Sasukepun duduk dibangkunya, dibangku pojok paling belakang disebelah kiri yang merupakan tempat favoritnya, melihat pemandangan diluar lewat jendela ketika jenuh dengan aktifitas didalam kelas.

"Sasuke kamu beneran udah baikan? tadi pas aku sama Kiba liat kamu di UKS muka kamu sampe pucat banget".

Hinata yang duduk dibangku depanya sampai dibuat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Iya Hinata, aku udah nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih ya".  
"Iya, sama-sama".  
"Oia Sasuke kamu tau gak tadi pas istirahat di kantin ramai banget loh".  
"Biasanya juga ramai kan?".  
"Gak Sasuke, gak kayak biasanya. Anak-anak cewek sampe banyak yang histeris dan ngerubungin tempat duduk Sasori senpai dan teman-temanya gitu".  
"Hah?... kok bisa gitu? Aneh banget".  
"Iya, aku juga gak tau. Tapi aku denger ada yang teriak gini 'kya!... Naru cool banget, Naruto ganteng banget, Naruto my prince…' dan banyak lagi".  
"Apa? Naruto? Jangan-jangan Naruto orang yang waktu itu gak sengaja tabrakan sama aku didepan pintu kelas?".

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke jadi bersemangat dan melupakan rasa pusing yang masih hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kayaknya iya, trus dia juga kan katanya temenya Sasori senpai dan mereka tadi duduk sebangku".  
"KYA!... aku pingin ketemu sama dia!".

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teriak dan berdiri dari bangkunya dengan posisi kedua tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah, mungkin karena membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tampan.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu, sampai semua pasang mata yang berada di kelas itu langsung tertuju padanya begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang sedang menulis soal dipapan tulis didepan.

"Ekhm!... Sasuke! Kamu jangan membuat keributan di kelas! Cepat kamu kerjakan soal no 1. Dan kumpulkan tugas makalah kamu!".  
"Em… iya maaf sensei ".

Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan soal tersebut setelah meletakan tugas makalahnya dimeja depan.

~Beberapa waktu kemudian~

Bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi, anak-anak KHS pun mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan bergegas keluar kelas, sementara itu di kelas XF.

"Sasuke kamu beneran udah gak papa?".  
"Iya Kiba, aku udah gak apa-apa kok".  
"Tapi kamu pulang dijemput sama supir kamu kan?".  
"Em… hari ini aku sama Hinata janjian mau ngerjain tugas kelompok kami, jadi kayaknya kami bakal pulang bareng".  
"Yang bener? Mending bareng sama aku aja yuks? Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa mobil, kan lebih aman dari pada naik bus. Takutnya kalian ada apa-apa dijalan gitu".  
"Tenang aja Kiba walaupun aku pulang-pergi naik bus tapi sampai sekarang aman-aman aja kok".  
"Iya Kiba, bener tuh yang diomongin Hinata, udah kita nggak apa-apa kok Kiba. Kamu duluan aja sana!, lagian juga kami kayaknya bakal mampir dulu ke supermarket".  
"Huh… dasar anak cewek sukanya shoping mulu".  
"Biarin we…..".  
"Hoi Kiba! Kita jadi gak ngerjain tugas kelompoknya!?".

Dari kejauhan tampak siswa berambut coklat dengan tubuh yang gemuk sedang meneriaki Kiba dari luar kelas.

"Iya jadi Couji, kamu duluan aja ke parkiranya".  
"Oke".

Lalu siswa yang bernama Couji itupun tampak pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih betah berada didalam kelas X-F tersebut.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya, kalian hati-hati".  
"Iya, sampai ketemu besok".

Lalu Kiba berjalan keluar dari kelas XF itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih sibuk memasukan alat tulis mereka ke tas.

"Oia Sasuke, tadi kenapa aku telfon kamu HP kamu gak aktif?".  
"Masa sih?, perasaan batre HP aku masih banyak kok".  
"Iya bener?".  
"Ya udah aku cek dulu ya?".  
"Iya".

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan menunggu Sasuke mengambil HPnya, setelah HP tersebut sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

"Hah… kok beneran mati sih? Dan… APA INI?! Kenapa layar HP aku bisa retak begini?!".  
"Coba kamu hidupin lagi Sasuke!?".  
"Udah aku coba tapi gak bisa hidup lagi, hah… kertas apa ini?".  
"Tulisanya apa?".

Kemudian Sasuke membaca secarik kertas berwarna biru itu tersebut.

"-Sepertinya HP kamu rusak karena terjatuh tadi, jika kamu mau meminta tanggung jawabku, besok sehabis pulang sekolah temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah- HUH!... DASAR! Sok banget sih orang ini! Aku inget sekarang aku bisa pingsan tadi karena ditabrak oleh orang ini didepan gerbang sekolah pagi tadi. Awas aja dia! Aku akan kasih dia pelajaran".

Sasuke tampak kesal dan langsung meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparkanya ke tempat sampah yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat duduknya dan…. 'Hup' kertas tersebut langsung masuk, melihat hal itu Hinata jadi cengo tidak menyangka Sasuke dapat melemparkan kertas itu dengan akurat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kamu yang sabar ya, lagian yang paling pentingkan orang itu mau bertanggung jawab".  
"Iya juga sih, tapi tetep aja! Gara-gara dia aku bisa pingsan begini. Dari dulukan gak ada yang bisa buat aku pingsan, bahkan dulu ketika aku pernah kena lemparan bola basket dikepalaku aku enggak pingsan sama sekali, tapi ini…. Huh! Pokoknya aku benci sama dia!".  
"Sudahlah Sasuke, kamu jangan terlalu benci sama seseorang nanti kamu jadi suka sama orang itu loh….".  
"Huuh… gak lah Hinata, aku gak bakal kayak gitu!".

Sasuke tampak cemberut sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Hihihi… ya udah deh, aku kan cuma bercanda. Eh udah sore aja nih yo kita pulang nanti bis nya keburu gak ada".  
"Ayo".

~keesokan harinya~

Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Sasuke, karena hari ini ia akan membalas perbuatan orang yang sudah menabraknya.

"Hari ini kamu keliatan seneng banget Sasuke?".  
"Iya dong Hinata, aku kan hari ini akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah nabrak aku sekaligus yang buat HP pemberian tou-san aku jadi rusak. Hari ini aku akan buat perhitunngan sama dia karna berani buat masalah sama aku!".  
"Ha…. Terserah kamu dech Sasuke, aku gak ikut-ikutan. Tapi kamu harus hati-hati ya Sasuke siapa tau dia itu anak berandalan".  
"Iya, kamu tenang aja Hinata".

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang klub basket, terlihat sederetan siswa duduk dikursi panjang mendengarkan pengarahan pelatih mereka.

"Nah…. Karena perlombaan basket antar SMA akan diadakan sekitar satu bulan lagi jadi kalian sepulang sekolah harus rutin latihan tiap hari sendiri, sensei percayakan latihan rutin kalian ke Naruto. Sensei yakin dia bisa membantu kalian meningkatkan kemampuan kalian dan khusus untuk hari sabtu kita akan latihan diluar dengan bapak yang akan melatih kalian agar sensei bisa tau seberapa besar perkembangan kalian melakukan latihan sendiri tanpa sensei. Tapi jika kalian tak ada peningkatan sama sekali sensei akan perbanyak dan perpanjang waktu latihan kalian selama satu minggu full, Kalian paham?".

Semua anak bimbinganya tampak terlihat terkejut mendengar sederetan kalian diakhir itu.

"Yah… sensei, hari minggukan waktunya kita libur".  
"Tidak akan terjadi jika kalian latihan sungguh-sungguh makanya kobarkan jiwa semangat kalian para anak muda!. Oia beritahu teman klub kalian juga yang hari ini tidak ikut berkumpul".  
"Baik sensei".

Mereka semua serempak menjawab dengan menghela nafas berat, kebiasaan sensei pembimbing basket mereka memang begini jika sudah bersemangat.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Oia Shikamaru, Deidara kemana Naruto? Bapak denger dia sudah kembali dari London?".  
"Dia masih dijalan sensei".  
"Ya sudah, nanti kalian beritahu info ini pada Naruto sebagai ketua Klub".  
"Oke sensei".  
"Baik sensei".

Beberapa waktu kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Siswa/I IHS itupun mulai memasuki kelas mereka, di kelas XI.A.1

"Hi Naruto, kamu darimana aja? Tadi kita abis rapat di ruang klub tau".  
"Jalanan tadi macet, tadi Maito sensei bahas apa? Tumben pagi-pagi udah disuruh kumpul?".  
"Hahaha… masa sih seorang raider Naruto terjebak macet?".

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for review *_^

Next chapter 4 becoming…..


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, gaje, Don't like don't read!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

Chapter 4

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah dapat membuhunya hanya dengan tatapan, tapi Shikamaru sudah kebal tatapan membunuh temanya itu.

"Tadi pak Maito bahas tentang perlombaan basket yang akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih satu bulan lagi dan kita disuruh latihan rutin tiap hari sepulang sekolah, dan pak Maito percayakan latihan rutin kita ini ke kamu Naru untuk membantu meningkatkan kemampuan kita. Terus kalo kita gak ada peningkatan sama sekali latihan kita bakal diperbanyak dan perpanjang sampai satu minggu full, lalu khusus untuk hari sabtu kita akan latihan diluar yang akan dilatih langsung sama pak Maito".  
"Owh gitu".  
"Hah?... Cuma gitu aja tanggapan kamu Naru?".  
"Emang kamu pengen aku jawab kayak gimana Dei? Terkejut dan langsung protes kayak kamu?".  
"Eh… kok kamu tau sih Naru? wah… ternyata kamu perhatian juga sama aku ya? sampai tau".  
"Gak juga, tadi aku cuma nebak aja".  
"Ha?...".  
"Hahaha!... muka kamu lucu banget Dei!".  
"Diam Shika!".

Deidara langsung memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan buku yang ia bawa, sampai berbunyi 'dug'

"Huh! Sakit tau!".  
"Hahaha!... rasain! Itu pembalasanku!".  
"alian ini, makanya kalian harus serius latihanya kalo gak mau hari libur kita kepake buat latihan".  
"Ok, siap. laksanakan ketua".

Mereka berdua langsung berdiri tegak dengan posisi tangan mereka yang memberi hormat ke arah Naruto.

"Hm… bagus".

Beberapa waktu kemudian bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, di basecame terlihat Naruto yang sedang bermain PS dengan Deidara, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasori yang sedang main catur dan Shino tengah asyik makan keripik kentangnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan Deidara yang sedang bertanding bermain PS.

"Oia teman-teman, minggu depan ada acara camping rutin murid baru seperti biasa, kalian ikut kan?".  
"Heh?... ikut?".  
"Iya, kamu juga ikut kan Shino? Klub berita kan harus ikut untuk mendokumentasikan kegiatan disana".  
"Iya, aku pasti ikut kok Sasori, kamu tenang aja".  
"Kami gak ikut, kita bertiga anak klub basket harus focus latihan. Iya kan Naru?".

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang diberikan Deidara dan masih focus menggerakan tanganya dengan lincah di joystiknya.

"Iya bener banget tuh, lagian biasanya cuma anak osis aja yang ikut. Kamu kan ketua osis Sasori, jadi kamu dan Bani aja yang ikut".  
"Gak bisa kayak gitu dong Shika!, huh…. Kalian ini ayo dong temenin aku? Gak asik kalo gak ada kalian. Ntar aku dech yang bilang sama pak Padu biar kalian di izinin ikut. Paman Nagato juga nyuruh kalian buat ikut".  
"Kenapa si pemalas itu juga jadi ikut-ikutan nyuruh si?!".  
"Tapi Naru paman kamukan kepsek sekaligus yang punya sekolah ini, jadi dia juga ikut andil dalam menyukseskan acara tahunan ini. kalian ikut yah Dei, Shika, Naru?".  
"Kenapa aku juga?".  
"Karna paman Nagato yang mengusulkan kamu ikut Naru, jadi kamu ikut kan!?".  
"Huh… si pemalas itu, seenaknya aja!".

Naruto terlihat geram dan langsung mencomot keripik kentang yang akan Shino makan, Shino yang cemilanya diambil secara tak terduga itu hanya bisa mendelik sebal kearah Naruto tapi Naruto tak menghiraukanya.

"Ya Naru, Pembina acara camping ini bukan hanya guru dan anak osis aja. Tapi juga diikuti oleh seluruh ketua klub dan perwakilan masing-masing dari anak kelas Sains dan Sosial, kamukan tau sendiri rata-rata yang ikut osis tuh anak Sosial. Ayolah… kalian semua ikut yah?".  
"Yah… aku kalah". Deidara kesal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri sampai ikat rambutnya lepas kemudian langsung mengikat rambutnya kembali secara asal "huh… jadi gimana Naru? Kamu kan ketua klub basket?".

Seketika itu juga perhatian Sasori, Shino, Shikamaru dan Deidara focus pada Naruto karena game yang mereka mainkan sudah selesai.

"Hem…. Baiklah aku ikut".  
"Kalo kalian?".

Sasori tampak berharap cemas memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Deidara secara bergantian.

"Kayaknya kalo personil kita makin sedikit jadi gak seru yah?" Shika mengangguk menyetujui omongan Deidara "baiklah kami juga ikut".  
"Wih…. thanks yah kalian emang _the best friends_".  
"Tapi… dengan satu syarat".  
"Hah? Syarat?… hem… baiklah, apa itu?".  
"Kamu yang nyiapin semuanya, kita tinggal ikut aja". Deidara menyeringai "gimana?".  
"Hah?... syaratnya berat banget!?".  
"Ya itu kalo kita mau ikut".  
"Huf…. iya, iya baiklah. Aku nyerah".  
"Yeah!...".

Kompak Deidara dan Shikamaru bertos ria.

"Emang campingnya kapan? dan berapa lama Sasori?".  
"Campingnya mulai minggu depan, kita berangkat dari sini pukul 9 pagi hari sabtu dan kita disana cuma lima hari kok".  
"Apa?... lima hari?... lama banget?, latihan kita gimana nih Naru?".  
"Tenang aja Shika, tadi aku udah obrolin hal ini sama paman Nagato dan paman bakal ngomongin ini sama pak Maito, kan ini juga buat kelangsungan acara sekolah kita tiap tahun".  
"Hem… baiklah".  
"Makasih ya semuanya, meski dengan syarat berat".  
"Hahaha…..". Deidara menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori "nyantai aja Sasori".

~beberapa waktu kemudian~

Bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi, siswa/I KHS pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku gak bisa menenin kamu".  
"Iya, gak apa-apa kok Hinata. Kamu hati-hati di jalan ya".  
"Iya, kamu juga hati-hati ya Sasuke. Duh… Sasuke, gimana kalo orang yang nabrak kamu itu anak berandal? Gimana kalo dia ngapa-ngapain kamu?".  
"Gak Hinata, kamu tenang aja. Dia gak bakal ngapa-ngapain aku kok, lagian juga disini kan masih banyak anak klub. Jadi kalo ada apa-apa aku tinggal teriak aja".  
"Bener nih?".  
"Iya Hinata, ya sudah aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa".  
"Iya, hati-hati Sasuke".

Setelah Hinata tak terlihat diujung lorong itu Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang sekolah, sesampainya disana ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur dibawah pohon. Kedua tangan pemuda tersebut menyangga kepalanya dari belakang dan sebuah buku tebal menutupi wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Hei!... bangun!...". Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya tapi tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari pemuda tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda itu "Hei… ayo bangun! Di bangunin susah sekal….".

Tak di sangka pemuda tersebut langsung bangun mendudukan dirinya, reflex Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang karena gerakan pemuda tersebut yang tiba-tiba dan… 'bruk' buku tebal yang semula menutupi wajah pemuda tersebut jatuh ke rumput dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu.

"Apa?... Na… ruto?".

Mendengar namanya disebut Naruto tersenyum miring, membuat Sasuke bengong melihat siapa yang tengah duduk dihadapanya adalah orang yang dikaguminya karena sosoknya yang rupawan Sasuke sampai dibuat bengong cukup lama belum lagi senyuman miringnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna, satu kata untuknya _'pervect'_ sampai Sasuke tak menyadari Naruto yang kini tlah berdiri mengambil bukunya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kamu mau tanggung jawabku kan? Ini". Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih diam tidak menanggapi kertas tersebut. Sampai Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menaruh kertas tersebut ditelapak tanganya "datang aja ke toko ini, pilih saja HP yang kamu mau dan katakan pada pemilik toko itu kalo aku yang menyuruhmu. Kamu udah tau kan siapa aku?".

Setelah mengatakan sederet kalimat itu Naruto langsung pergi dari taman itu, 30 detik…. 1 menit….. 90 detik…. 2 menit. _Loading full_

"APA?!..." Sasuke tersadar dan langsung berbalik dan tidak lagi menemukan Naruto di taman itu "huh dasar!... MENYEBALKAN!... apa-apaan dia itu?!... huuh! Kenapa lagi aku bisa suka sama orang kayak dia?!".

Sasuke melihat kertas itu sekilas langsung merampas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, jika ia seorang atlit basket pasti dia akan menjadi atlit terbaik.

"Awas kamu Naruto!... seenaknya aja dia nyuruh aku sendiri dateng ke toko itu, gak ada tanggung jawabnya sama sekali! Percuma aja ganteng tapi gak _gantle_! baiklah misi pembalasan di mulai!".

TBC

Next chapter 5 becoming…


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, typo, gaje, Don't like don't read!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

Halo Minna *_^ Mika udah update chapter lima nih gomen update agak lama, soalnya nunggu libur dulu hehehehe…..

YOSH!... semoga suka ya ceritanya *_*^_^ Happy reading

.

Chapter 5

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari taman itu, ketika ia melintasi lapangan basket outdoor ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang latihan basket bersama teman-temanya.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!".

Sasuke lalu duduk disalah satu bangku penonton yang terletak dipinggir lapangan tersebut, kebetulan disitu juga ada beberapa siswi yang sedang melihat latihan basket, kebanyakan anak cheerleaders (bener gak nulisnya?) dan juga anak kelas 2 keatas. Setiap salah satu dari mereka ada yang berhasil memasukan bola kedalam ring, para siswi klub cheers tersebut bersorak dan berteriak kegirangan apalagi saat Naruto yang berhasil memasukan bola.

"Aneh…".

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke jadi memanas ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang bermandikan keringat sampai membuat baju basketnya basah memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang atletis itu.

"Duh… kok aku jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh si? Gak! Sadar Sasuke…. Sadar!". Sasuke langsung mengggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Huh mendingan aku gak usah ngeliatin Naruto dech. Ok aku akan focus ngeliat ke bolanya!".  
"Hi Sasuke, kamu sedang apa di sini?".

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang ikut duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Sasuke.

"Eh Sasori senpai, Shino senpai aku lagi ngeliat anak basket latihan aja nih, soalnya keliatan seru banget gitu".  
"Owh… gitu".  
"Iya, oia Sasori senpai sama Shino senpai gak ada acara club?".  
"Gak, club kita udah selesai".  
"Owh".  
"Oia Sasuke, temen kamu yang namanya Hinata itu kemana? Kok gak sama kamu biasanya kalian selalu berdua kayak sahabat kepompong?".  
"Tadi Hinata udah pulang duluan Shino senpai, emang ada apa?".  
"Gak apa-apa si, Cuma nanya aja biasanya kan kamu berdua terus".  
"Wah… tumben banget kamu nanya cewek Shino!?... jangan-jangn kamu naksir Hinata ya!?".  
"He… gak kok Sasori, aku cuma nanya aja!".  
"Udahlah… ngaku aja!?".  
"Gak!".  
"KYA…. Naruto kun keren banget".  
"Naruto senpai ini pakai handuk punyaku aja!".  
"Minum ini dulu Naruto kun".

Terdengar suara ribut di lapangan, Sasukepun langsung melirik kearah sudut lapangan dan bisa ia lihat Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para siswi atau paling tepat kakak-kakak kelasnya. Ada yang mencoba menawarkan minum, handuk dan mengipasi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil minuman mineral dari sana.

Ketika Naruto meminum minumanya dan menumpahkan sebagian minuman tersebut menghujani kepalanya membuat kerumuan siswi tadi tambah histeris, tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke juga sempat terpesona melihat pemandangan yang sangat mempesona tersebut tapi Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengeyahkan fikiran tersebut dan kembali melihat Sasori dan Shino yang masih melanjutklan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Hei kalian lagi ngapain?".

Shikamaru dan Deidara ikut bergabung dengan mereka bertiga, mendengar suara Deidara, Sasori dan Shino menyudahi acara perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Kalian udah selesai latihan?".  
"Iya nih, untung aja cepet selesai dari tadi aku bete banget Maito sensei hari ini cerewet banget".  
"Kamu sih Dei, orang nggiring bola aja gak bisa dipertahenin".  
"Ya… mau gimana lagi sih Shika, latihan hari ini kita kan beda kelompok sama Naru. Jadi pantas aja lah kalo aku gak bisa menang lawan Naruto".

Keempat sahabat tersebut berbincang ria, dan sepertinya Sasukepun ikut larut dalam perbincangan mereka sampai ia tak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di lapangan itu dan suara berisik para siswi yang mengejar Naruto tadi sudah tidak ada. Saat Sasori menanyakan keberadaan Naruto barulah Sasuke teringat dengan misi nya.

"Hei kemana Naruto?".  
"Owh… Naruto, tadi dia bilang ingin pulang duluan".  
"Gitu, gak biasa banget dia".  
"Iya, biasanya kan sebelum pulang kitakan nongkrong bareng dulu".  
"Tadi katanya dia ada urusan".  
"E… senpai, aku pulang duluan ya".  
"He?... kamu juga mau pulang Sasuke?".  
"Iya Deidara senpai, soalnya aku lupa hari ini aku punya janji aku duluan ya".

Sasuke langsung bergegas dari tempat itu, berlari mencari Naruto.

"Sasuke tunggu!".

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia berbalik ia bisa melihat Sasori yang berlari kecil mendekatiya.

"Sasori senpai?".  
"Aku anterin ya? Hari udah sore gak baik buat seorang gadis dijalan sendirian".  
"Gak usah Sasori senpai, makasih aku bisa jaga diri kok. Aku duluan".

Sasuke langsung berlari menyusuri koridor kelas yang sepi itu menuju ke tempat parkir tanpa diketahui Sasuke Sasori masih memperhatikanya sampai sosoknya menghilang dibelokan koridor. Beberapa waktu kemudian terlihat motor CBR baru keluar dari parkiran.

"Kayaknya itu dia! aku harus cepet!".

Kemudian Sasuke mempercepat larinya lalu merubah arahnya, menuju ke gerbang depan.

"Hei dek, kamu sedang apa berdiri ditengah-tengah gerbang?".

Seorang satpam yang menjaga gerbang depan tersebut menegurnya heran melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan jalan.

"Jangan berdiri disitu!".  
"Bentar aja pak! Ini hal penting dan genting banget!".

Dari kejauhan terlihat motor CBR tersebut semakin mendekat 'tit….' Motor tersebut membunyikan klakson berkali-kali tapi Sasuke tak gentar walau kini Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan melebarkan tanganya kedua sisi. Melihat hal itu satpam tersebut juga ikut panic dan berusaha berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi jaraknya dengan Sasuke berdiri cukup jauh jika dibandingkan motor yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi 'sryit….'. Beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Eh?! Kok gak terasa sakit?...".  
"Hei! Kamu mau mati?!".

Terdengar suara baritone yang membuyarkan fikiran absurtnya, karena penasaran Sasukepun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru safir yang sangat menawan yang melihatnya tajam.

"Ha…. Syukurlah adek tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati ya dek".

Satpam tadi yang berlari mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke bernafas lega lalu melirik takut kearah Naruto yang melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"E… kalau begitu saya kembali ke pos ya tuan muda".  
"hm".

Setelah satpam itu pergi Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam karena kesal tak mendapat respon Naruto lalu melepas helm orange nya 'syu…..' angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terjerat pada pesonanya.

"Uh!... apa-apaan sih aku?! Sadar Sasuke…. Sadar!".

Melihat Sasuke yang sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya membuat Naruto yang melihatnya jadi heran.

"Dasar cewek aneh".

Kemudian Naruto berniat meninggalkan cewek aneh tersebut dan memakai kembali helmnya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanya.

"Tunggu!". Naruto berhenti dan meletakan helmnya kembali di depan "Aku mau bicara sama kamu!"  
"Cepatan!".  
"Aku mau tanggung jawab kamu!".  
"Bukanya tadi udah?".  
"Apaan?! Masa Cuma ngasih secarik kertas yang isinya cuma ada alamat sama nama tokonya sih?! Kalo aku kesasar gimana?! Akukan orang baru di kota ini".  
"Itu urusanmu".  
"Huuh!... dasar! Tampangnya aja yang tampan tapi sayang gak gantle".  
"Apa kamu bilang?!".  
"Gak gantle!".  
"Cepet tarik lagi kata-kata mu!".  
"Gak! Aku gak akan narik kata-kataku sampai kamu mau nganterin aku ke toko itu sekarang!".

Naruto menggertakan giginya tampak kesal dan melihat tajam gadis yang masih berdiri didepan motornya kelihatan sekali gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut padanya dari cara ia membalas delikan tajam yang sayangnya sangat gagal karena gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang semakin terlihat cantik sekaligus imut. 'ha… aku tadi mikir apa sI!?'. Batin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melihat jam tanganya lalu berfikir, sepertinya dia sedang menimbangkan suatu hal.

"Ya udah, ayo naik!".

TBC

.

Next chapter 6 becoming…


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, typo, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

.

Hallo minna

Chapter 6 TomatoRamen udah Mika update nih, Mika tunggu ya Review nya ^_^

Semoga suka sama ceritanya…..

Happy Reading ^_^

.

Chapter 6

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung mengenakan helmnya dan menstater motornya, sedangkan Sasuke meloncat kegirangan dan langsung naik duduk diboncengan sambil membenahi roknya yang sedikit tersingkap karena posisi duduknya.

"Yeah! Akhirnya! Dari tadi kek kamu kayaK gini, aku gak perlu nunggu lama kamu latihan dan lari-larian kaya gini tau".  
"Siapa juga yang nyuruh".  
"Ya kamunya aja sih yang….".  
"Pegangan".  
"Apa?... ".

Sasuke melihat ke belakang, tapi tak ada pegangan karena tak ada pegangan belakang sampai sebuah hentakan yang membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang membuat Sasuke menjerit histeris.

"KYA!...".

Motor tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena tak ada pegangan Mira harus pasrah berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto dengan kencang. Karena Naruto mengendarai motornya sampai kecepatan 100 km/jam.

'deg' didalam hati Sasuke berkata "duh… kok ak jadi deg-degan gini ya? Gak mungkin… gak mungkin karena dia! Pasti karana kecepetan, ia karna kecepetan. Duh… semoga aja dia gak tau". Sementara itu, di dalam hati Naruto berkata "kenapa dengan cewek ini? Dasar aneh, baru 110km/jam aja udah kayak gini".

~beberapa waktu kemudian~

"Hey….hey! kita udah sampai".  
"Eh?...".

Ketika sudah sadar, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan tanganya dan langsung turun, ketika melihat sekeliling ternyata mereka sudah ada di parkiran mall.

"Ayo".

Naruto melangkah duluan, dan Sasukepun mengikutinya menuju lift, setelah sampai di lantai teratas (lantai 7) mall tersebut lalu mereka memasuki toko smartphone terbesar dimall itu. Ketika memasuki toko terebut mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko LIZT".

Naruto hanya mengangguk membalas sambutan pelayan tersebut dan langsung menuju ke tempat duduk sedangkan Sasuke membalas sambutan tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

"Hi Naru, lama gak kesini. kamu apa kabar?".  
"Baik, oia tolong layanin dia ya Kim". Naruto menunjuk ke Sasuke yang sedang melihat deretan iphone "aku mau keluar dulu".  
"Oke".

Melihat Naruto yang akan meninggalkanya Sasuke langsung menghentikan Naruto dengan menarik ujung jaket hitam Naruto.

"Hei tunggu!, kamu mau kemana?!".  
"Aku mau makan sebentar di resto sebelah, nanti aku kesini lagi kok".  
"Bener yah! Awas aja kalo bohong!".

Naruto mengangguk menaggapi malas-malasan dan langsung keluar dari toko tersebut. Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang strategis (duduk dipinggir jendela kaca agar Sasuke dapat mudah mencarinya) mesti ia yakin akan jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di luar tapi ia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari setiap hawa(kecil,muda,tua) yang memperhatikanya.

Setelah pesanan ramen dan orange jusnya sudah tiba akhirnya dia bisa makan dengan khidmat, karena ia tak sempat makan siang gara-gara Nagato pamanya memceramahinya sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Ketika sedang asyik makan terdengar dering telfonya berbunyi.

"Huh… siapa lagi ini". lalu Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya "Ya Aniki?".  
"Halo Naruto, kamu ada di mana? Kakak udah ada di bandara nih".  
"Kenapa bisa gitu Aniki? Bukanya masih satu jam lagi?".  
"Iya, tadi karna ada pemberitahuan perubahan cuaca yang gak memungkinkan pukul 06:00, jadi aniki ikut ke penerbangan yang lebih awal, kamu jemput aniki ya aniki nunggu kamu di cafe one".  
"Oke, tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit telat".  
"gak papa".

Kemudian Narutopun mengakhiri telfonya, ketika dia akan memanggil pelayan matanya gak sengaja bersibobok dengan mata biru gadis diseberang, gadis tersebut tersenyum manis padanya tapi Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan gadis tersebut dan kembali memanggil pelayan.

~di lain tempat~

"Nah ini iphone ini mirip banget sama punya aku, mba tolong bungkusin iphone ini ya. Aku mau manggil temen dulu".

Lalu pelayan tersebut melihat kearah managernya seperti menunggu persetujuanya kemudian manager tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, nanti barangnya bisa diambil di kasir ya".  
"Iya mba".

Lalu Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko mencari keberadaan Naruto di resto tersebut, tak butuh waktu lama mencarinya karna Naruto duduk dipinggir. Kemudian Sasuke langsung menyamperin Naruto dan duduk dibangku depan Naruto.

"Kamu lama banget sih, dari tadi aku nunggu kamu tau".  
"Hi Naruto kun, udah lama gak ketemu kamu, kamu apa kabar? Aku kangen banget tau sama kamu".

Tiba-tiba gadis bermata biru tadi langsung duduk disamping Naruto dan terus bicara tentang betapa kesepianya dia di Amerika karna ditinggal Naruto dan sebagainya tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menanggapinya, melihat gadis tersebut bergelayut manja pada tangan Naruto ntah kenapa membuat Sasuke jadi gerah dan tenggorokanya jadi gatal ingin bicara yang tentang tingkah perempuan didepanya yang sangat mengganggu, tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang.

"Hm". Jawab Naruto pada gadis bermata biru tersebut sambil melepaskan tautan tanganya, kemudian ia melihat kearah pelayan yang baru saja datang "Billnya".  
"Mba buku menunya?".

Lalu pelayan tersebut menyerakan buku menu pada Sasuke sekaligus bill pada Naruto. Setelah Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan itu ia langsung mendelik tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kamu mau apa ngeliatin buku menu!?".  
"Mau pesen minum, dari tadi aku haus tau. mba saya mau pesan…..".  
"Ayo aku anter pulang!".

Belum sempat Sasuke memesan minumanya tanganya langsung ditarik oleh Naruto keluar dari resto tersebut.

"Hei Naruto kamu mau kemana?".

Gadis bermata biru itu juga rupanya mengikuti mereka keluar dari resto tersebut dan terus memanggil Naruto, hal ini sukses membuat para pengunjung di mall itu memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Hei siapa dia? Kenapa dia ngikutin kamu?".  
"Berisik! Udah kamu diem aja!".  
"Huuh….,eh?... kenapa tokonya dilewatin?".  
"Ntar besok aku bakal ngambil HP kamu, sekarang aku antar kamu pulang".  
"Huf…. ya udah deh".  
"Naruto kun!...Naruto kun!".

TBC

.

.

Satu hal yang mengganjal di fikiran Sasuke saat itu (Who she is?...)

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa cewek bermata biru itu?...

.

.

Next chapter 6 becoming…


	7. Chapter 7

V Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, typo, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

.

Hallo minna

Chapter 7 TomatoRamen udah Mika update nih, Mika tunggu ya Review nya ^_^

Semoga suka sama ceritanya…..

Happy Reading ^_^

.

Chapter 7

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu terus memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto makin mempercepat langkah kakinya sampai jarak mereka berdua dan gadis itu cukup jauh. Sampai didepan lift terlihat gadis tersebut mempercepat langkah sepatu hak tingginya untuk menyusul mereka berdua tapi terlambat, lift tersebut tertutup lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke didalam lift.

"Sial!".

Sasuke melirik ke samping, tepatnya kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri disampingnya memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku celana sambil berdecak sebal. Ingin rasanya Sasuke bertanya perihal perempuan tadi, tapi diurungkanya karena dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hufh…".

Sasuke ikut menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan fikiran keingintahuanya tentang urusan orang lain (Naruto) tak biasanya dia begini, sampai Sasuke tak sadar jika Naruto juga meliriknya sekilas melalui ekor matanya.

~Skip time~

'Brem…' terlihat motor CBR 1000RR orange tersebut baru saja berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang minimalis dengan gaya modern, gadis itu turun dari boncengan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karna terkena hembusan angin.

"Makasih udah nganterin aku sampe…".

'Srek' tiba-tiba gerbang rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan setengah baya yang langsung memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke… akhirnya kamu pulang juga, Ka san khawatir kamu kenapa-napa sayang. Dari tadi mama hubungin HP kamu tapi gak aktif terus, terus Ka san tanya ke temen-temen kamu tapi mereka pada gak tau. sebenernya kamu kemana aja Sasu? Kenapa kamu gak kabarin Ka san dulu kalo kamu pulang telat? Ka san jadi khawatir tahu!?".  
"Maaf ya Ka san, aku gak sempet ngabarin Ka san tadi HP aku lowbet (Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya) Lain kali aku bakal kabarin dulu".  
"Iya, gak apa-apa sayang yang penting sekarang kamu sudah pulang, oia ini (ibu Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto, dan melepas pelukanya) ini siapa? Dia pacar kamu ya?".  
"Duh…. Ka san! Bu-kan ma, bukan…".  
"Ah… udahlah Sasu, gak usah malu sama Ka san".  
"Ka san…..".  
"Malem Ba san saya Naruto (Lalu Naruto bersalaman dengan ibunya Mira) maaf ya Ba san, saya ngaterinya sampai kemaleman".  
"Akh… gak apa-apa kok Naruto, justru Ba san berterimakasih sama Naruto karna mau nganterin anak Ba san. Ayo masuk dulu Naruto, gak enak ngobrol dipinggir jalan".  
"Gak usah Ba san, terimakasih. Kebetulan saya masih ada perlu, saya pamit dulu Ba san".  
"Owh begitu ya? Sayang banget. Ya sudah kapan-kapan main kesini ya?".  
"Iya Ba san, akan saya usahakan".  
"Ya sudah Ba san tunggu loh".  
"Makasih ya udah **nganterin** aku (Sasuke menekankan kata nganterin sambil tersenyum di paksakan) hati-hati di jalan".  
"Huh… dasar".

'tuk' Naruto menyentil telinga Sasuke cukup keras sampai sukses membuat Sasuke mengaduh sakit dan langsung memegangi telinga kirinya yang sudah memerah karna ulahnya kemudian mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang main nyentil aja.

'brem…' tapi Naruto langsung memacu motornya meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan ibunya yang masih melihat kepergian Naruto sampai tak terlihat ditikungan.

"Huuh!... apa-apaan si main sentil-sentil aja! Nyebelin banget dech! Awas aja kalo ketemu!".  
"Hihihi…. Kalian berdua itu serasi sekali, jadi teringat masa muda Ka san dulu sama Tou san".  
"Ka san … dia itu bukan siapa-siapanya Sasu!, temen juga bukan. Lagian juga Sasu tuh benci sama dia! dia tuh orangnya sok banget! udah gitu seenaknya lagi!".  
"Jangan kayak gitu dong sayang, ntar kamu beneran suka/cinta sama dia loh….".  
"Gak bakal! AKh…. udah ah Ka san Sasu capek dan laper nih….".  
"Oia ayo sayang kita masuk, Ka san udah selesai masak sup tomat kesukaan kamu loh".  
"Wah…yang bener Ka san?".  
"Iya, ayo kita masuk. Tapi kamu mandi dan ganti baju dulu sana!".  
"Oke deh".

~di lain tempat~

Naruto memacu motor CBR nya dengan cepat melewati kendaraan lain didepanya, sesampainya di bandara Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam cafe yang berada didalam bandara tersebut. Setelah memasuki café tersebut ia langsung melihat kakaknya yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, lalu Naruto duduk dibangku berhadapan dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kyu-ni udah lama?".  
"Gak kok, kebetulan tadi ketemu sama kenalan Ni san disini. Tadi dia baru saja pulang".  
"Owh gitu, oia kenapa Kyu-ni gak telfon supir aja atau naik taksi? Kenapa harus dijemput sama aku?".  
"hehehe…. Ni-san kan kangen sama kamu Naru! Emang gak boleh ya seorang Ni-san melepas rindu sama Otouto Ni-san yang manis ini?!".  
"Kyu-ni! Jangan mulai lagi dech".  
"Hehehe…. Ia,ia".  
"Emang Kyu-ni pulang berapa lama disini?".  
"Ni-san punya waktu libur 5 hari, abis itu tinggal nunggu wisuda. Kamu harus dateng ya ke acara wisuda Ni-san!".  
"Iya ya, Kyu-ni tenang aja aku pasti dateng kok".  
"Okay. Oia, harus bawa pasangan ya!?".  
"Kyu-ni bisa maksa aku buat dateng ke acara itu, tapi gak bisa maksa aku buat bawa pasangan!".  
"Yah… ayolah, cuma sekali ini aja lagian juga cuma bentar kok, baiklah kalo kamu bawa pasangan ke acara wisuda Ni-san, Ni-san bakal bujuk Oji-san buat gak maksa kamu kuliah di Amerika dan buat Oji-san pertimbangin lagi perjodohan kamu, Gimana?".  
"Hm…. Baiklah akan aku usahain".  
"Gitu dong Naru! itu baru namanya Otouto ku yang manis".  
"Bicara kayak gitu satu kali lagi aku bakal berubah fikiran!".  
"Eh iya, ya jangan! oia besok habis pulang sekolah mau nemenin Ni-san ziarah ke makam Ka-san".  
"Oke Kyu-ni, nanti kita bareng kesana. Oia…. Tou-san kapan pulang dari Amerika? Udah lama Tou-san gak pernah pulang kerumah lagi sejak kejadian 5 tahun lalu".  
"Ni-san juga gak tau kapan Tou-san bakal pulang, mungkin Tou-san masih belum bisa terima kenyataan kehilangan Ka-san. Oia gimana sekolah kamu disini?".  
"Hm..biasa aja".  
"Hem?... Ni-san ngerti, kamu lebih suka sekolah kamu waktu di Amerika dulu ya?".  
"Gak juga. Udah malem nih kak, ayo kita pulang aku udah capek".  
"Loh…kamu gak pesen makanan atau minum dulu?".  
"Tadi aku udah makan".  
"Oke dech, kita pulang".

~Pagipun tiba~

Sarapan diantara kedua kedua pemuda itu terjadi dengan tenang, hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Terlihat pemuda yang lebih tua menyudahi makanya setelah meneguk segelas air mineral dan mengelap mulutnya.

"Nah….Naru, apa kamu tau? Ni-san dengar Ino sudah pulang dari Amerika?".  
"Hm.., kemarin aku gak sengaja ketemu sama dia".  
"Owh… (pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sedang berfikir) begitu rupanya".  
"Kenapa Kyu-ni?".  
"Nggak apa-apa si, Cuma….. Ni-san Cuma khawatir aja sama kamu Naru".  
"Udahlah Kyu-ni, jangan bahas hal itu lagi. (Naruto tampak malas dan menyudahi acara makanya) lagian Kyu-ni gak usah khawatir, aku juga gak mau terlalu lama terlibat dalam masalah ini".  
"Iya,ya… tapi Ni-san harap kamu bisa menyelesaikan masalah kesalahpahaman diantara kalian bertiga dengan baik-baik".  
"Iya kak. Aku berangkat dulu".  
"loh… kok udah mau berangkat? Tumben banget?".  
"Ada urusan".  
"Owh… begitu".

Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut, menyisakan kakaknya sendiri disana yang masih setia melihat punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum tampaknya ia bangga melihat adiknya yang semakin dewasa dalam menanggapi masalah yang terjadi antara adik dan sahabatnya itu.

~Di lain tempat~

"Ka-san Sasu berangkat dulu ya".  
"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya".  
"Iya".

Ketika Sasuke sampai di pintu Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ke ruang makan, terlihat ibunya yang masih sarapan dengan tenang.

"loh… kenapa balik lagi?".  
"Bekal aku ketinggalan Ka-san, nah ini dia (Sasuke lalu memasukan kotak bekal warna hijau ke dalam tasnya) aku berangkat Ka-san".  
"iya, hati-hati".

Seperti biasanya Sasuke berangkat di antarkan oleh supir, tapi ketika akan pulang Sasuke biasanya sms atau menelfon orang rumah dulu jika dia ingin dijemput. Beberapa waktu kemudian, sampailah dia di sekolah.

"hufh… akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah, makasih ya pak".  
"iya nona, sama-sama. Bapak permisi".

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kelasnya sesampainya di kelas, ternyata kelasnya masih kosong hanya beberapa siswa yang baru datang.

"huh….. apa aku berangkatnya kepagian ya? (Sasuke lalu duduk dibangkunya dan meletakan tasnya dikolong meja) oia aku baru inget! Naruto kan hari ini mau nyerahin HP, apa dia udah dateng ya? Lebih baik aku cari dia di kelasnya aja dech…. Siapa tau dia udah berangkat".

Didepan kelas Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata yang baru datang.

"Eh Sasuke kamu mau kemana?".  
"Aku mau ketoilet dulu Hinata, kalo ada Anko sensei izinin ku dulu ya?".  
"Iya".

Sesampainya dikoridor kelas XI Sasuke melihat rombonanya Sasori yang sedang berjalan didepanya, kemudian Sasuke mengikuti mereka sampai didepan kelas XI sains A karna Sasuke berfikir siapa tau Naruto ada diantara mereka menghiraukan tatapan dari seniornya kepadanya. Sampai mereka masuk ke kelas tersebut dan mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar kelas.

"Kayaknya Naruto belum berangkat, tadi telfon aku gak diangkat sama dia".  
"mungkin dia masih dijalan, ya udah Shino ayo kita masuk ke kelas aja bentar lagi bel masuk".  
"oke".

Lalu Sasori dan Shino keluar dari kelas tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke didepan kelas itu, Sasuke juga yang kepergok telihat oleh Sasori dan Shino jadi bingung harus beralasan apa.

"Sasuke? kamu lagi apa disini?".  
"E…..itu…., itu tadi…(tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi) nah….itu bel udah bunyi, aku duluan ya senpai".

Sasuke langsung kabur, berlari dari depan kelas XI sains A itu sambil merutuki dirinya yang ketahuan sedang memata-matai mereka sampai dia tak memperhatikan jalan didepanya beruntung koridor itu sudah sepi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menabraknya...'au…' 'bruk'.

TBC

.

.

Read and Review

.

Next chapter 8 becoming…


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, typo, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

.

Hallo minna

Chapter 9 TomatoRamen udah Mika update nih, Mika tunggu ya Review nya ^_^ maaf lama updatenya soalnya Mika lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain tugas _

Semoga suka sama ceritanya…..

Happy Reading ^_^

.

Chapter 8

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aw… aduh… maaf ya aku gak sengaja (Sasuke bangun dari lantai karna terjatuh akibat kencangnya ia bertabrakan tadi, tapi orang yang dia tabrak sama sekali tidak berpengaruh hanya sedikit melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kebelakang untuk tetap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya) hah?... Naruto?".  
"Hem rupanya kamu lagi? Apa hobi kamu nabrak orang ya?".

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyum miring mengejek tapi sangat mempesona disaat yang bersamaan. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke jadi bengong dibuatnya.

"Huuh….(Sasuke langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya) da… dari tadi aku nyariin kamu tau!".

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang jadi gugup begitu melihat senyum Naruto yang sangat mempesona sekaligus menjengkelkan itu, sambil berusaha menetralkan kembali nafasnya akibat berlari-larian disepanjang koridor tadi.

"Ada apa?".  
"Aku mau nanyain HP aku yang kemarin".  
"Owh… itu, istirahat tunggu diatap sekolah".

Dan Naruto berlalu pergi dari koridor itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bengong memproses perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto tadi.

"Huh!... seenaknya aja dia main perintah aku!".

Kemudian Sasuke turut meninggalkan koridor yang sudah sepi itu menuju kelasnya, sesampainya didepan kelasnya Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar dan memasuki kelas ternyata semua anak dikelas itu sudah duduk dengan rapih dan sibuk dengan buku catatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayame senei kemana Hinata?".  
"Tadi Hiruka sensei dateng kesini dan ngasih tugas, karna hari ini Ayame Sensei gak masuk".  
"Owh….gitu".  
"Oia Sasuke gimana kemarin?".  
"Gimana apanya?".  
"Siapa orang yang udah nabrak kamu?".  
"Owh… itu si Naruto".  
"APA?...".

Hinata langsung berteriak dan berdiri dari kursinya, membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di kelas itu langsung memperhatikanya.

"Sst!... (Sasuke langsung menariknya duduk kembali) jangan keras-keras".  
"E… iya, Gomen ne (Hinata melihat kepada semua temanya di kelas itu kemudian yang lain melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas mereka) kok bisa Sasuke?... Naruto temenya Sasori senpai itu?".  
"Iya, emangnya siapa lagi yang namanya Naruto ya cuma dia, aku aja awalnya kaget ngeliat dia kemarin".  
"Trus dia udah tanggung jawab belum?".

Lalu Sasuke memulai cerita panjangnya pada Hinata dan tidak memperdulikan Kiba yang terus menegur mereka untuk segera mengerjakan tugas.

"Owh… jadi gitu?".  
"Iya, makanya tadi aku coba cek kekelas dia".  
"Sasuke (Kiba menyudahi percakapan diantara dua gadis yang masih asyik ngobrol itu) Hinata tugas".  
"Iya, ya Kiba. Duh… bawel banget si. Iya,iya nih… aku kerjain nih".  
"Bagus".

Kemudian Kiba kembali duduk dibangkunya, beberapa waktu kemudian bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Anak-anak IKS mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ayo cepet Sasuke! Hinata! Aku udah laper nih".  
"Iya sabar dong!".  
"Makanya jangan ngobrol terus jadinya lamakan?!".  
"Iya, ya. Nah…. Selesai, Hinata aku duluan ya".

Hinata hanya mengangguk ketika Sasuke sudah melesat bergegas keluar setelah mengumpulkan catatan tugasnya pada Kiba yang berdiri didepan meja guru.

"loh…Sasuke mau kemana tuh? Keliatanya buru-buru banget?".  
"Urusan wanita".  
"He?".  
"Oia kamu mau kekantin gak Kiba? Kalo mau bareng aja ya soalnya yang lain udah pada duluan".  
"Oke, tapi aku ke kantor dulu ya nyerahin buku-buku ini".  
"Iya, sini aku bantu bawain".  
"Wah… makasih ya Hinata".  
"Iya, sama-sama".

Di lain tempat, tepatnya dikoridor yang tampak sepi terlihat tiga orang siswa KHS sedang duduk dipojokan jendela sedang menikmati rokok, jika dilihat dari dasi yang mereka pakai yang berwarna merah sepertinya mereka kelas tiga. Memang sekolah KHS membedakan atribut yang dikenakan siswa-siswinya untuk setiap tingkatan kelas, tingkat satu warna hijau, tingkat dua warna biru dan tingkat tiga warna merah.

"Wah… di lantai e0pat koridor selatan ini ternyata benar sepi, kita bisa merokok tanpa ketahuan siapapun".  
"Iya, bos memang pintar memilih tempat".  
"Hahaha…. Ya iya lah siapa dulu orangnya".  
"Eh lihat bos! (salah satu dari mereka ada yang melihat seorang siswi berjalan di koridor itu) ada anak kelas satu sepertinya dia mau kemari".  
"Gawat ayo cepat kita sembunyi! Jangan sampai kita ketahuan".

Mereka bertiga merapat ke jendela, karna dibagian jendela tersebut terdapat penyangga setelah lama menunggu tapi siswi tadi belum lewat juga akhirnya merekapun keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Heh aneh kemana gadis tadi?".  
"Iya, hem… jangan-jangan dia naik kea tap bos?".  
"Hahaha…. Sepertinya kita punya mainan baru (siswa yang dipanggil bos oleh temanya itupun membuang putung rokoknya ketong sampah diikuti oleh yang lainya) ayo kita kesana!".  
"Baik bos".

Di atap terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menyusuri atap sekolah tersebut, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Huuh! Kemana sih dia?! Tadi main seenaknya aja nyuruh aku kesini, eh gak taunya malah dia belum dateng (lalu gadis itu duduk dilantai atap itu dan merebahkan punggungnya ditembok seraya meluruskan kakinya) untung aja aku bawa bekal takut nanti keburu masuk".

Gadis itu meletakan bekal dipangkuanya tepat ketika saat dia akan membuka bekalnya terlihat tiga siswa kelas tiga yang mendekatinya.

"Hai adik manis, sendirian aja nih?".  
"Mau kita temenin?".  
"Hahaha….".  
"Hei lihat dia cantik banget, boleh tuh buat aku bos".  
"Enak aja! Setiap yang cantik harus buat aku!".  
"I… iya maaf bos".  
"Hai cantik, boleh ditemenin?".

Seketika itu juga tangan gadis itu menegang dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat tiga kakak kelasnya yang berpenampilan berantakan sedang menyeringai kearahnya, sontak saja dia mengambil posisi siaga berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi ketiganya.

"Mau apa kalian?".

TBC

Read and review, Please….

Chapter 9 becoming…..


	9. Chapter 9

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruxfemSasu, SasoxHina

Warning : OOC, Gender bender, typo, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

Original Story by **MikaKyra**

.

Hallo minna

Chapter 10 TomatoRamen udah Mika update nih, Mika tunggu ya Review nya ^_^

Semoga suka sama ceritanya…..

Happy Reading ^_^

.

Chapter 9

.

.

**TomatoRamen**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan takut manis, kami hanya ingin menemanimu".  
"Nggak! Aku gak ingin ditemani kalian! Pergi!".  
"Wah… ternyata adik cantik ini galak juga ya".

Tubuh gadis tersebut semakin bergetar hebat, setelah melihat orang yang berdiri ditengah memberikan isyarat pada temanya dan langsung menahan kedua tanganya, sementara orang yang berdiri ditengah tadi mendekatinya hingga tinggal 1 langkah lagi tangan orang itu terulur hendak membelai wajah putih mulus gadis tersebut hingga 'dug'.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani melempar botol jus ini?!".

Sebuah botol menghantam tanganya dengan keras sebelum berhasil menyentuh pipi gadis tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu gadis itu!".

Terdengar suara baritone dengan nada mengancam dari samping mereka, seketika itu juga mereka semua serempak mengalihkan perhatian keseseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Naruto".

Salah satu dari ketiga siswa kelas tiga itu mendengar gadis tersebut menyebut nama siswa kelas dua itu.

"Gawat bos! Itu Naruto, dia anak kelas dua yang terkenal itu".  
"Berisik! Siapa aja yang berani ganggu kesenanganku akanku hajar dia!".  
"Owh… jadi kamu nantang aku? Punya nyali juga ya".  
"Rasakan ini!".

Seketika itu juga siswa tersebut langsung berlari melancarkan tinjunya kepada Naruto, tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya dan mengunci pergerakan seniornya itu menendang perutnya sampai siswa kelas tiga tersebut terpental jauh dan membentur pagar pembatas sampai penyok 'ukh…' siswa tingkat tiga tersebut merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya sampai kemudian langsung pingsan.

"Bos!"

Kedua temanya langsung melepaskan cengkraman tanganya pada gadis itu dan langsung menghampiri bosnya itu.

"Jangan pernah kalian mengganggu gadis ini lagi! Ingat itu!".  
"I…iya baik. Kami gak akan ganggu dia lagi".  
"Bagus, sekarang cepat pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!".  
"Ba…baik".

Lalu kedua murid tingkat tiga itu pergi terbirt-birit meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil membawa bos mereka.

"Kamu gak apa-apa? (Naruto mendekati gadis yang masih gemetaran itu dan mencoba menepuk pundak gadis tersebut untuk mendapatkan respon, tapi diluar dugaan gadis itu langsung memeluknya. Naruto yang masih kaget mencoba bersuara) udah sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, mereka gak akan brani ganggu lagi".  
"A… aku takut….".

Terdengar suara lemah gadis tersebut seperti menahan tangis, sampai terdengar suara isakan kecil dari balik dada Naruto diikuti oleh cairan hangat yang membasahi baju bagian depanya.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini".

Karna tak berpengalaman menghadapi orang menangis akhirnya Naruto mencoba menenangkanya dengan mengelus kepala gadis itu, angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua  
'lembut dan wangi…. ya ampun!... apa yang aku fikirkan?! Bodoh! Tapi aneh kenapa aku bisa bersikap lembut dan perhatian sama cewek ini ya? Padahal aku yang biasanya bisa mengabaikan para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku tapi kenapa dia berbeda? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' suara hati Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke (gadis itu) 'ya ampun…. Kenapa dipelukan Naruto aku bisa ngerasain nyaman ya?... rasanya hatiku merasa hangat dan… ya ampun…. Wanginya bikin aku deg-degan gini'.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, kini keduanya sama-sama duduk dilantai atap itu sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus tenang dan memandangi daun yang berjatuhan dari dahan-dahan pohon yang menaungi mereka berdua dari sinar matahari. Sekarang langit sedang cerah tapi tak dapat menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara keduanya sampai salah satu diantara mereka memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengisi diantara mereka.

"Ini I-phonenya".  
"Makasih (Sasuke menerima bungkusan kertas tersebut) m… ma maaf ya gara-gara aku jas kamu jadi basah".

Sasuke memperhatikan jas Naruto, yang sudah Naruto lepas itu.

"hem… ya (Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan melirik kotak bekal yang berada disamping Sasuke) kamu niat mau makan siang disini?".  
"Eh?.. apa? (lalu Naruto menunjuk kotak makanan yang berada disampingnya itu) owh… ia, ini bekal aku".

Lalu Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya dan terlangsung tercium aroma lezat dari makanan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Makanan apa itu?".  
"Ini?... ini namanya lumpia, kamu gak tau? (Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban) ini cobain, rasanya enak banget loh (Sasuke menyerahkan satu lumpia tersebut kepada Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sebentar sebelum memakanya) gimana rasanya?".  
"M…. lumayan, tapi asam. Tomatnya kebanyakan".  
"Itu karna aku suka tomat, tomat itu baik untuk menjaga kesehatan kulit loh udah gitu rasanya enak lagi".  
"Iya aku juga tau itu".

Naruto mengambil lagi lumpia dan memakanya, melihat Naruto makan nafsu makan Sasuke yang tadi hilang tak tau kenapa sekarang sudah kembali lagi. Akhirnya merekapun menghabiskan lumpia itu bersama.

"Syukurlah…. akhirnya habis juga, awalnya aku khawatir aku bawa bekalnya kebanyakan".  
"Hem… (Naruto mengambil botol jus jeruknya yang sedikit penyok akibat ia lempar tadi pada para preman sekolah, setelah selesai minum Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke yang sedang merapikan totak bekalnya) kamu beli makanan itu diresto mana?".  
"Resto? Itu buatan homemade, aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Kenapa? Ketagihanya?...".  
"Buat sendiri? Gak percaya".  
"Huuh!... kok gak percaya sih? Baik besok aku bakal buatin kamu lagi! Biar kamu percaya!".  
"Boleh juga, tapi kurangi tomatnya".  
"Oke".  
"Oia ini (Naruto melemparkan jasnya pada Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke sigap menangkapnya) cuci juga jas ku pastikan semua kumanya hilang".

Naruto pergi dari atap itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bengong melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang tadinya sangat baik seketika jadi menyebalkan.

"Huuh!... dasar cowok nyebelin!...".

TBC

Read and review

Chapter 10 becoming…..


End file.
